


The all mighty Leonidas

by FlyingBoy001



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Percy Jackson, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Top Leo Valdez, everyone believes in stereotypes, no beta we die like men, short top, tall bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingBoy001/pseuds/FlyingBoy001
Summary: Percy Jackson was this brave, strong, and tall demigod that had saved the world twice at the age of 17.Leo Valdez had saved the world once too, and made a goddess explode.And it wasn’t right to believe in stereotypes, but when the two of them started their relationship, everyone expected Percy to be this cool-dominant-macho-alfa and Leo his cute little boyfriend or basically a top and a bottom respectively. Because that made sense.But there were a couple of things that proved them wrong.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	The all mighty Leonidas

Percy Jackson was this brave, strong, and tall demigod that had saved the world twice at the age 17. He was a greatly skilled sword fighter, he could control —and breath under— water, went through Tartarus and made a volcano explode. He was by all definition, a hero everyone looked up to.

Leo Valdez had saved the world once too, and made a goddess explode. He was immune to fire and flew in a cool bronze dragon, he could create amazing things in his bunker which was amazing, but he was pretty small in comparison to the son of Poseidon.

And it wasn’t right to believe in stereotypes, but when the two of them started their relationship, everyone expected Percy to be this cool-dominant-macho-alfa and Leo his cute little boyfriend or basically a top and a bottom respectively. Because that made sense, specially after that silent battle for dominance between the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter back at the Argo II.

But there were a couple of things that proved them wrong.

1\. Sleeping positions

Whenever they fell asleep together, whether it was during a long quest that forced them to sleep on the way or they decided to take a nap together in any place they found comfortable, people would always find the son of Hephaestus being the big spoon.

Sometimes it was Leo hugging the other from behind, other times it was Percy hiding his face in the chest of the son of Hephaestus, and when they shared a sofa for short naps, Percy would simply lie on top of the shorter boy with his head buried in Leo’s neck. One time they even found Percy drooling all over Leo’s bare chest.

“Shouldn’t you be the one to hold Leo when you sleep?” asked innocently a very curious Frank Zhang.

“Why?” replied Percy, completely confused by his friend’s words. Leo was a few steps away, chatting eagerly with Hazel.

“Because you are taller and bulkier and…” he scratched the back of his neck with nervousness. In his mind it was rather obvious that the bigger person in a relationship should always be the big spoon, or at least that worked with him and Hazel. Percy waited for the Praetor to finish his sentence, and with a long sigh, he finally said “and isn’t the big one supposed to be the big spoon”.

Percy laughed right on the spot and the Canadian’s face flushed furiously.

“Who said that?” responded the shorter boy in a rather cute way, still trying to fight back his laughter, “last time I checked, we were allowed to sleep however we like”.

“I guess it must be kind of nice being held…” Frank got lost mid-sentence, considering what it would feel to be the one feeling protected and not the other way around, then he finished his sentence “but Leo is smaller than you, wouldn’t it be better if you were the one holding him all night?”.

Once again, Percy wanted to laugh but instead he turned around to see the other two who were talking about weapons. Or more exactly, Hazel asking if some of her ideas for horse riders’ weapons were possible.

“Hey, babe!” the sea green eyed boy yelled to catch his boyfriend’s attention. When he did, he proceeded to ask, “do you mind being the big spoon?”.

Both, Hazel and Leo walked closer to they’re couples, the later with his usual grin plastered on his face.

“Course not, baby”.

Frank rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling embarrassed and regretting ever making that question.

“What he meant to ask” the Praetor explained, hoping that would help his point, “is if you would prefer being the little spoon”.

Leo frowned at the question, confused because not even he had made that question to himself before. He looked at Percy as if looking for a better explanation, but he just shrugged.

“I kind of like being the one to hold my baby boy” his response made Frank flinch with shock. Hazel just smirked very amused with the situation going on.

Percy stared fondly at his boyfriend before leaning in for a hug that was vey well received with open arms.

The girl leaned against her boyfriend and grabbed his arm gently, her expression was soft and with a tender voice she asked, “What about you, Frank? Do you want to be the little spoon?”.

The Canadian’s brain made short circuit or something because suddenly, he couldn’t find any appropriate word to reply. He just stared at her with his mouth opened and nodded slowly, wondering if maybe short people were better at being big spoon.

Anyways, he accepted that the tall one of the relationship didn’t have to be necessarily the big spoon.

2\. “Hold me I'm scared”

Percy liked to act like a damsel in distress to get Leo’s attention.

That’s something everyone began to realize when suddenly the son of Poseidon could not do easy tasks alone and ended asking the shorter boy for help. At first, he only asked his boyfriend to fix things for him, and considering he was Hephaestus’ prodigy it made sense, but then he also asked for help moving stuff around despite being clearly stronger than Leo. Although, every Aphrodite child sighed dreamily and say it was cute when Percy asked Leo to walk him to his cabin at night with the poor excuse that it was too dark. Leo would light his index finger on fire and then say something cheesy like “let me light your way, my love”.

But the cherry of the cake was definitely when they went on a double date with Piper and Jason.

The four of them went to the theater to watch a horror movie —Percy’s choice— that was supposed to be super scary. But they were half-bloods, they slaughtered monsters and faced death on a daily basis, so none of them got easily scared.

And yet, there was Percy, shivering with fear next to his boyfriend, “Leo, I’m scared”, he whispered to his boyfriend who was probably too into the movie but still turned to face him, “can you hug me?”.

Now, Piper could see right through his farse. She knew that after going through Tartarus, there was nearly nothing that could scare the boy. She had tried to do so as a prank before only to fail miserably every time, and this particular movie, wasn’t that scary.

But whether he could see it or not, Leo smiled softly and pushed back the armrest between them and raised his arm to welcome him in a hug “of course, baby. Your boyfriend is here to protect you”.

Percy had to bend weirdly on his seat just so his head could be at the height of Leo’s shoulders. Piper doubted it was comfortable, but the boy seemed too happy with the arm of his lover holding him close.

The daughter of Aphrodite turned to her left to face her boyfriend, who was far too lost on the movie to notice it. She leaned against him so she could whisper in his ear “Jason, I’m scared”.

The boy took a couple seconds to advert his eyes from the movie, “what did you say?” he asked, still looking at the screen from the corner of his eye.

“I’m scared” she repeated with a pout.

Jason frowned and nearly laughed, “Yeah, right. Good joke” he said before returning his gaze to the movie.

Piper was offended by the fact that the roman wouldn’t catch the indirect when Leo was quick to follow along with something even less believable. Because apparently when you were the sister of Fear and Terror, you weren´t able to be scared anymore. She could just tell Jason straightforward that she wanted to be held and he would do it without the need of using her charmspeak, but she wanted to see if she could get him to do it the way Percy did. It was also entertaining to test just how oblivious her boyfriend could be.

She cleared her throat rather harshly to get back his boyfriend’s attention, he turned confused and Piper gave her a seductive look along with an insinuating wiggle of eyebrows. He remained confused until his eyes landed on the popcorn that were sitting on his lap and he offered them to her, “sorry, want some?” Jason offered.

The girl sighed with frustration and pointed the pair of boys next to them with her head. Jason looked at his friend and the realization hit him, which made Piper smile with satisfaction.

“P.D.A. guys!” he whispered-yelled, and the couple looked back with annoyed faces.

“The movie is just too scary” was Percy’s reply. He shoved his head further against his boyfriend’s chest.

“He is scared, Jason”, Leo said as he looked indignantly at the son of Jupiter and then tightened his grip on the boy’s shoulders. He kissed the top of Percy’s head and gently said, “it’s all right, baby. Leo’s here to protect you”.

Piper found that scene once again both cute and a little confusing, but the thing that definitely spilled the cup was that then Jason returned his attention to her and shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry, Pipes”. Jason apologized sheepishly “I tried”.

Piper only let one long frustrating sigh out and grabbed the popcorn from her boyfriend’s lap. She couldn’t believe Percy’s scared act was more convincing than hers.

3\. Favorite seat

No matter how much Leo had grown over the months, he was still shorter than Percy by a few good inches, but that didn’t stop the son of Poseidon to sit on his boyfriend’s lap whenever it was possible.

The first time it happened, was during a sing along next to the fire. Dozens of demigods were sitting around Hestia’s heart while the Apollo’s cabin took the lead as usual.

Leo was already sitting there, chatting with Nyssa and some others from the Hephaestus cabin. Then Percy showed up and of course he walked right to his boyfriend and interrupted the conversation to ask, “is this sit taken?”.

The girl thought he meant the seats next to Leo, because that made so much more sense even though they were clearly empty. But his hand was pointing at the Latino and the huge grin on his face only said he understood his boyfriend’s words.

Leo patted his thighs and said, “this sit is always yours”.

At first, they all thought they were joking around because there was just no way that the mighty hero of Olympus wanted to sit on his little boyfriend’s lap like some bimbo, but Percy’s smiled told them they were wrong. The son of Poseidon sat across Leo’s legs and threw an arm around his shoulders happily.

“Wouldn’t it be more comfortable if Percy sat on an empty sit?” Jake voiced everyone’s thought, but then again, both boys shrugged his shoulders like they didn’t care.

“But his lap was empty” explained the boy with innocent sea-green eyes. His body was practically covering his boyfriend’s completely, but they didn’t seem bothered by that.

“My lap was empty”, said Leo. Then put his arms around the boy’s waist and rested his head against his left shoulder, giving his siblings a very satisfied face that expressed that no matter what they had to say, there was no way on earth he would let his boyfriend sit anywhere else when his lap was available.

“Isn’t he too heavy for you?” Nyssa asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

Before the son of Poseidon could answer, Leo gasped in shock and accused his sister, “are you calling my boyfriend fat?”. The mentioned one rolled his eyes, expecting for him to keep going with his faked drama, “don’t listen to them, Perce, you are as light as a feather!”.

“Oh my! How strong my boyfriend is!” he responded with a high-pitched voice, playing along with his goofy lover.

The campers listening to the conversation joined the laughs and decided to drop the topic.

They kept singing for a several minutes and chit chatting until it was time to head back to their cabins. If Leo’s legs ended up sore, he didn’t show it when he walked his boyfriend back to cabin 3 with a flame flickering on his fingers even thought the way was fully lighted.

And that was just the beginning, because from that day on, Percy’s favorite sit seemed to be Leo’s lap.

4\. Giggling

Every time someone new showed at camp, they would hear all about Perseus Jackson, the mighty savior of Olympus and his big many dangerous adventures. Then they saw him teaching sword fighting and were mesmerized by the powerful demigod. Everything about him was just so impressive, that they couldn’t help but be shocked whenever they heard him giggle at something his boyfriend said.

Sometimes they were jokes, but there were also the times Leo would flirt shamelessly and make him lost all composure.

“I gotta say, Jackson”, Clarisse said, panting after a long sparring session, “you don’t suck as much as you did when you arrived”.

Percy smiled, knowing that was Clarisse’s way of saying he was good, but before he could give a sassy come back, they were interrupted by the counselor of cabin 9.

“Hey, babe”. He greeted his boyfriend with a short kiss on the lips that made him blush lightly. Clarisse snorted but stayed on her place, ready to witness something she could use to further embarrass the son of Poseidon. Leo stared at him from head to toes before saying flirtatiously “is nice seeing you all sweaty. Such a shame it was not my doing”.

Percy adverted his gaze immediately, trying his best to hide his blushing face from the girl, but he did nothing to hold back his giggling.

“Shut up, Valdez” plead a very embarrassed Percy, “Clarisse is watching”.

“If you really want me to shut up”, Leo ignored the pleads and drag his lover closer to his body, quickly grabbing him from the waist, “you’ll have to make me”.

Percy put both of his hands behind the other’s neck, probably losing his previous shame. He leaned in closer to kiss his boyfriend in the lips, while Leo slipped his hands into the back pockets of his lover’s pants, giving a good squeeze that made the sweaty boy a flinch a little.

“Gross” interrupted the daughter of Ares with a disgusted expression.

“Why are you still here?” Percy complained at his —sort of— friend, but she only shrugged her shoulders with fake disinterest.

“I’m bored and I like seeing you get embarrassed”, Clarisse mocked him.

The son of Hephaestus got slightly annoyed at the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t paying attention to him, so he pinched both of his butt cheeks and made him flinch and threw another good set of giggles. Leo looked proud of himself for making his boyfriend laugh so cutely.

“See?” she grinned with satisfaction, then she explained, “every time you giggle, I lose more and more respect for you”.

Percy rolled his eyes at the statement, ready to say there was nothing wrong with giggling, but he saw Chris walking furtively behind his girlfriend, making his way towards her. He decided to wait and see how it went.

Soon, the son of Hermes had his arms rounding the girl’s waist and lifted her off the ground while circling her in the air. Being any other person, she would have knocked him to the ground on seconds, but it was Chris Rodriguez and she couldn’t help but giggling without control until she was put back on the ground. Her face red and panting for air, she looked more like a normal teenage girl instead of the terrific warrior she was.

“Every time you giggle, I lose more and more respect for you” Percy mocked her, repeating the same words she had just said a couple seconds before.

“Shut up, Jackson”.

5\. The All Mighty Leonidas

Leo Jr, Power hammer, The Original Valdezinator, The Forger, and Percy’s personal favorite… The All Mighty Leonidas. All as you can guess were the nicknames given to Leo’s genitals and all worthy of the cringiest moments in camp.

Of course, everyone expected Leo to come up with something as ridiculous as that, but the surprise was that it had been Percy who came up with them and was happy to play along with his goofy boyfriend.

“I love you so much” said the son of Poseidon lying down on top of his boyfriend, with his head resting on the Latino’s hips.

The gang had decided to have some fun and go on a little vacation to California. They stayed at Tristan McLean’s mansion.

Leo, and Reyna were taking the sun while the others were playing around in the water, and it just so happened that the couple of boys decided to stay there with them. Flirting shamelessly as usual. The son of Hades and the daughter of Bellona rolled their eyes at the display of affection and decided to better focus on other things, the girl on her book and the boy on his meal.

“I love you too, baby” replied the Latino with a big smile on his face.

Percy gave him a funny look and shook his head in denial, “I wasn’t talking to you, Leo”.

The mentioned gasped, surely intrigued by the statement, and looked around to see if there was someone else standing there who might be the one getting Percy’s attention, but there was no one in sight. The other two demigods looked unamazed by the interaction.

The shorter boy made a confused noise and then Percy explained himself, “I was talking to The All Mighty Leonidas”. The eldest boy didn’t seem ashamed of being heard, instead he began to move his head in circles, with a smile on his face while his cheek was lying on top of his boyfriend’s crotch.

Nico —who was taking a sip from his bottle of water— spilled the liquid with a shocked expression and Reyna almost ripped her book in half at such lack of pudor.

Leo laughed loudly and clapped his hands very amused. He used his left hand to lower his sunglasses and said, “of course you were, but you gotta love big Leo more, right?”.

“This is big Leo; you are regular Leo” teased the boy with a smirk that was sending a challenge.

The son of Hephaestus faked indignation although the corner of his lips was still being pulled upside while his boyfriend was looking at him through his lashes with a mischievous grin. As if they were alone, the taller boy opened his mouth wide above his lover’s crotch and then threw a bite in the air, teasing him further.

“Do the two of you know no shame?!” screamed a very angry Nico before standing up with his face red as a tomato and living to meet with his own boyfriend who was currently playing a match of volleyball with Annabeth.

“Did we do it again?” asked Percy with an apologetic look at the girl.

They have been confronted before for their inappropriate behavior at public places and specially when they weren’t alone. It had been Piper who lead the intervention and since it was a child of Aphrodite telling them they needed to tone it down, they knew it was serious.

“The All Mighty Leonidas? Really?” she questioned with a look that told them they should be ashamed of themselves. Mostly Percy. She stood up to follow Nico’s lead, leaving her book behind, but before she turned to look at them one last time and said, “have some respect”.

The couple was left alone with a little regret. Just a little.

The two joined the volleyball match while Nico told furiously what had just happen. Or that’s what they assumed as the two blondes looked their way with disapproving looks, but the lovers didn’t seemed affected by that.

“So…”, the Latino extended the “o”, making sure he had his boyfriend’s attention, “want to find a place to keep being unrespectful?”

The demigod kept staring at him for several seconds with his bright sea-green eyes, seeming unamused by those words. His chin was resting a little lower than the boy’s belly button.

“Sure”.


End file.
